Eustass Kid
|hair = Jasnoczerwone |eyes = Bursztynowe |birthday = 10 stycznia |blood type = F |affiliation = Piraci Kida |occupation = Pirat; Kapitan; Więzień załogi Królestwa Zwierząt |status = Aktywny |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Koloru Władcy) |bounty = 470,000,000 |devilfruits = Paramecia Magnetyzmu |weapons = Nóż (przed przeskokiem); Pistolet skałkowy (przed przeskokiem); Metalowe mechaniczne lewe ramię (po przeskoku) |debut = Rozdział 498; Odcinek 392 |japanese voice = Daisuke Namikawa |height = 205 cm}} Eustass "Captain" Kid – pirat z South Blue i kapitan załogi Kida. Jest jednym z dwunastu piratów zwanych "Najgorsza Generacja" (wcześniej znanych jako "Jedenastka Supernowych"). Powodem, dla którego dorobił się większej nagrody niż Luffy przez dopłynięciem do archipelagu Sabaody było to, że wsławił się mordami na cywilach. Podczas przeskoku nagroda za jego głowę wzrosła z 315,000,000 do 470,000,000. Wygląd Kid jest wysokim mężczyzną z jasną skórą i jasnoczerwonymi włosami przypominającymi płomienie. Jego nos ma charakterystyczny kształt. Jest spiczasty i ma pogrubienia po obu stronach. Ma purpurowe usta i paznokcie. Jego bursztynowe oczy nie mają brwi. Nosi ekstrawagancki strój składający się z czarno-żółtych spodni przypominających skórę jaszczura z czerwonymi frędzlami, buty motocyklowe i niebieską szarfę pod zielonym pasem spiętym okrągłą klamrą z wzorem czterolistnej koniczyny po środku. Ma też cienki bandolier z małymi śrubkami przewiązany ukosem od prawego ramienia do pasa, gdzie trzyma swój nóż z japońską rękojeścią i coś, co przypomina pistolet skałkowy. Ma też złote bransolety na obu nadgarstkach. Na czole nosi parę nabijanych ćwiekami kwadratowych okularów, a na swoim gołym muskularnym torsie wielkie kapitańskie futro. Ciemnobrązowy płaszcz pokryty jest kolcami na ramionach. Kołnierz płaszcza jest niezwykle szeroki i ma kształt płomieni. Zwykle nosi prawe ramię w rękawie płaszcza, a lewe pod samym płaszczem. W SBS w 64. tomie, Oda narysował Supernowych jako dzieci. Kid miał wtedy bardziej spiczaste i rozłożyste włosy, przez co przypominały grzywę lwa. Nosi większe okrągłe okulary i nie miał ciemnych warg. Pokazany jest podczas majsterkowania w zabawkowym robocie z kluczem w ręce. Jego niebieska koszulka bez rękawów jest ma łatę podobnie, jak jego żółte spodnie w paski. Po przeskoku jego lewa ręka jest mechaniczna, a on sam posiada wiele ran. Najbardziej widoczna jest blizna przechodząca przez lewe oko. Jednakże nic nie zmienił w swoim ubiorze. Galeria Główna seria Eustass_Kid_Pre_Timeskip_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Kida przed przeskokiem w mandze. Eustass_Kid_Post_Timeskip_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Kida po przeskoku w mandze. Kid_Arm_Stump.png|Kid bez protezy. Kid_Bounty.png|Dawne listy gończe Kida z okładki 659. rozdziału. Eustass_Kid%27s_Wanted_Poster.png|Obecny list gończy Kida. Kid_as_a_Child.png|Kid jako dziecko. Gry wideo Kid_Unlimited_Cruise.png|Kid przed przeskokiem w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Eustass_Kid_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Kid przed przeskokiem w One Py Berry Match. Kid_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Kid po przeskoku w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Eustass_Kid_%28Artwork%29.png|Kid po przeskoku w One Piece: Burning Blood. Eustass_Kid_Thousand_Storm.png|Kid przed przeskokiem w One Piece Thousand Storm. Eustass_Kid_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Kid po przeskoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Eustass_Kid_Animal_Coat_Thousand_Storm.png|Kid w zwierzęcym płaszczu w One Piece Thousand Storm. Inne Kid_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Kida z anime. Kid_One_Piece_Stampede.png|Kid w One Piece: Stampede. Eustass_Kid_as_a_Female.png|Kid jako kobieta. Osobowość Jest on brutalem nie liczącym się z cywilami. Kocha sarkastycznie żartować i sprawia wrażenie złego na cały świat. Drobna uszczypliwość wzbudza u niego agresje i zmusza go do użycia przemocy. Z pewnością Eustass nie okazuje swoim wrogom litości i nienawidzi gdy ktoś stroi sobie z niego żarty. Z drugiej strony jest on odważnym człowiekiem, można nawet powiedzieć - nieustraszonym. Mimo jego gwałtownego nastawienia do świata, w krytycznych sytuacjach potrafi się powstrzymać i na chłodno ocenić sytuację. Bywa, że pirat jest również cyniczny i potrafi prawidłowo ocenić prawdziwe zło wyrządzane przez Światową Szlachtę. Denerwuje go również fałszywa strona Marynarki i działania Niebiańskich Smoków, które podsumował jako farsę. Marzeniem Kida jest odnalezienie One Piece i dlatego też szanuje on Luffy'ego, który nie bał się powiedzieć, że to on zostanie Królem Piratów. Kapitan jest zdeterminowany, żeby osiągnąć sukces, a każdego kto śmie się nabijać z jego ambicji traktuje bez litości... Relacje Byli sojusznicy Scratchmen Apoo Kid raz wdał się w bójkę z Apoo na archipelagu Sabaody, ale oboje zgodzili się odłożyć swoją walkę dopiero na Nowy Świat. Podczas spotkania w Nowym Świecie, Apoo zdewastował kryjówkę Kida i pobił jednego z członków jego załogi ze względu na możliwość, że Kid ukrywał snajpera, rozwścieczając Kida i prowadzi do starcia. Jednakże, okazuje się, że po krótkim czasie, w celu utworzenia planu fakt sojusz. Dochodzi do małego starcia, które przerwał Killer. Okazuje się, że Apoo przybył, by zawrzeć sojusz. Rywale Monkey D. Luffy Kid widzi w Luffym znakomitego rywala w zdobyciu tytułu Króla Piratów. Po wojnie na Marineford Eustass uznał, że nie może być tak hojny, by Słomkowy biegał jak mu się podoba. Kidowi uwagę przykuły poczynania Luffy'ego przeciwko Globalnemu Rządowi jeszcze przed ich pierwszym spotkaniem. To co Luffy zrobił jednemu z Niebiańskich Smoków zaskoczyło Kida. Po przeskoku wyraża zadowolenie, gdy dowiaduje się, że Słomkowy jest na Punk Hazard i rusza tam. Trafalgar D. Water Law W mandze po tych słowach Law pokazał Kidowi środkowy palec. Jednak później, gdy Kid potrzebuje pomocy to walczy obok niego wpierw z Marynarką, a później z Pacifistą. Obu łączy też to, że dziecięce zarozumialstwo Luffy'ego wzięli za zniewagę. Fabuła Dotarcie do archipelagu Sabaody Po długiej przeprawie z pomocą Log Pose, Kid i jego załoga pojawiają się na Archipelagu, by przygotować się do podróży do Nowego Świata. Na samym początku tego pobytu doszło do małego starcia między nim a Scratchmenem Apoo na 24. podjarce. Przed tym incydentem Apoo zapytał Kida, czy mogliby odłożyć tę walkę do czasu, gdy spotkają się w Nowym Świecie. Wiedząc, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby miała ona miejsce na archipelagu, Kid przystał na warunki Scratchmena. Zagłębiając się w wyspę, dotarł w końcu, wraz ze swoją załogą, do domu aukcyjnego. Czekając na rozpoczęcie licytacji, odbył krótką rozmowę z kamratami oraz kątem oka dostrzegł czekającego na sali Trafalgara Lawa. W późniejszym czasie zauważył kilku członków załogi Słomkowych Kapeluszy i był srodze rozczarowany, odnotowując nieobecność ich kapitana. Chciał bowiem zobaczyć, jakim pokręconym idiotą musi być Luffy. lewo|mały|200px|Kid, Luffy i Law stają naprzeciw [[Marynarka|Marynarki.]] Kid oglądał licytację, dopóki arystokrata Charlos nie przedstawił swojej niewyobrażalnej oferty 500.000.000 beri za syrenę Keimi. Zdecydował opuścić salę wraz z załogą, mówiąc, że to kolejny przykład tego, w jak złym kierunku zmierza świat. Zanim jednak to uczynił, Luffy oraz Zoro zniszczyli ścianę tuż obok nich i przedostali się do środka. Następnie doszło do kłótni między Zoro a Luffym, zaś chwilę później Eustass z całym zgromadzonym tłumem oraz siedzącym Trafalgarem Lawem obserwowali z nieskrywanym szokiem jak Luffy uderza Charlosa za postrzelenie jego towarzysza, ryboludzia Hachyka. Gawiedź zawrzała i rzuciła się do ucieczki, zaś dwóch Supernova skwitowało tę sytuację uśmiechem. Podczas gdy Eustass obserwował otaczający go chaos i rumor, zwrócił swoją uwagę na osobę stojącą wraz z gigantem. Chwilę później wszyscy, nie wliczając załóg Kida, Lawa oraz Luffy'ego, leżeli na ziemi ogłuszeni przez siłę ducha zwaną Haki. Po tym krótkim wydarzeniu, Kid skojarzył osobę, którą wcześniej zauważył – był to Silvers Rayleigh, prawa ręka Gol D. Rogera. W dalszym ciągu trwania tego zajścia, Kid wraz z resztą przytomnych osób, zdali sobie sprawę, że miejsce otaczają żołnierze Marynarki, którzy przybyli za sprawą tego, co zrobił Luffy. Ciesząc się z tego, że plotki o szalonej naturze Luffy'ego okazały się prawdą, Kid postanowił nie wtrącać się w walkę na tyle, by nie natrafić na admirała. Powiedział do niego i Lawa, że pójdzie przodem i oczyści im drogę tak, by nie musieli się o nic martwić. Nie zważając na jego słowa, obaj kapitanowie postanowili walczyć z nim ramię w ramię przeciwko Marynarce. Podczas walki Luffy nie krył podziwu dla mocy dwójki Supernowych, zaś Kid odparł, że jego moc wydaje mu się być najdziwniejszą. Po przebiciu się przez pierwszą falę żołnierzy Marynarki, Kid stwierdził, że ich plan ataku jest teraz całkowicie niepotrzebny. Pożegnał się z Luffym, mówiąc, iż miło było go poznać oraz że przy następnym spotkaniu nie będzie tak przyjazny. Luffy odparł, że to on jest tym, który znajdzie One Piece. Kid i Law wgapili się w niego po tych słowach, nie zważając nawet na atakujących ich żołnierzy. Członek załogi Kida, Killer, po obronieniu swojego kapitana zrugał go za brak rozwagi. Ten podziękował i zwrócił się do Luffy'ego, mówiąc o tym, że zabijał każdego, kto po wypowiedzeniu przez niego tych słów kwitował je śmiechem. Dodał również, że pirat, który nie ma odwagi tego powiedzieć, przepadnie na morzach. Zanim odszedł ze swoją załogą, zwrócił się do Lawa i Luffy'ego proponując im spotkanie w Nowym Świecie. mały|prawo|200px|Kid i Law stają naprzeciw Pacifisty. Po pokonaniu Marynarki, załoga Kida, będąca w drodze do opuszczenia wyspy, napotkała (jak wtedy sądzili) jednego z Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, którym miał być Bartholomew Kuma (później okazuje się, że jest to Pacyfista). Wszystkich zdziwiło, gdy z ust przeciwnika wydobył się laser, który trafił Kida w nogę. Chwilę później pojawił się tam również Law, na co Eustass zareagował, mówiąc mu po raz kolejny, by się nie wtrącał. Wojna na Marineford Eustass Kid wraz z załogą, cali i zdrowi, pokazani są na archipelagu Sabaody, gdzie oglądają transmisję na żywo z egzekucji Portgasa D. Ace'a. Po tym jak transmisja zostaje przerwana przez Marynarkę, mówi swoim ludziom, że powinni opuścić wyspę. Następnie widzimy ich oglądających wydarzenia na Marineford z bezpiecznej odległości na pokładzie ich statku. Po słowach Sengoku, które zakończyły wojnę, Eustass powiedział, że po śmierci Białobrodego równowaga w świecie piratów została zachwiana i nastaje Nowa Era, której wyglądu nikt się nawet nie domyśla. Po wojnie mały|lewo|200px|Kid w Nowym Świecie Załoga popłynęła do Nowego Świata, gdzie od razu zaczęła siać spustoszenie. Kid skomentował uderzenie Luffy'ego w Dzwon Ox, przyrównując 16 zabić w dzwon do końca starej ery i początku nowej. Negocjacje w sprawie przymierza Za pośrednictwem ślimakofonu, Kid ogląda wydarzenia mające miejsce na Punk Hazard. Jeden z jego podwładnych pyta się, czy kapitan jest zainteresowany bronią masowego rażenia. Eustass z uśmiechem odpowiada, że w ogóle go to nie obchodzi, ale lepiej mieć o tym informacje. mały|prawo|200px|Kid spotyka w swojej kryjówce Hawkinsa i Apoo. Po obejrzeniu transmisji, Kid zupełnie nie wstrząśnięty radośnie stwierdza, że Luffy wreszcie powrócił do gry. Następnie Eustass zwraca się do Killera i oznajmia mu, że nie ma sensu dalsze oglądanie transmisji i jest pewien, że jego przyjaciel na pewno nie chce pracować jako makler. Po tym jak Killer wyraził swoje obawy co do przyszłych zamiarów Trafalgara, Kid zapytał go czy ich goście dotarli i zaznaczył, że muszą być gotowi na spotkanie. Killer oznajmił, że o dziwo się zjawili i poprosił kapitana by postarał się być przyjazny dla gości, na co Eustass przystał ze złością i kazał się przymknąć podwładnemu. Na zewnątrz pomieszczenia czekali już Hawkins i Apoo. Zwłaszcza ten drugi dał się we znaki Kidowi. Sratchmen stanął jedną nogą na krześle, obok pokonanego podwładnego Kida, po czym przywitał się z Eustassem i stwierdził, że widok jego odrażającego pyska, wywołuje u niego uczucie nostalgii. Apoo rzekomo sądził, że Kid ukrywa gdzieś snajpera i dlatego musi bardzo uważać, ponieważ znajdując się w kryjówce wroga, trzeba być gotowym do walki. Eustass zwrócił się do Killera i zaznaczył, że to właśnie dlatego nie chciał zapraszać swojego starego wroga. Blondyn starał się załagodzić sytuację, ale Kid oznajmił, że zabije Apoo tu i teraz. Długoręki szybko zadeklarował gotowość do walki, ale właśnie wtedy Hawkins wtrącił, że nie ma to sensu i zbiera się do powrotu. Zdesperowany Killer zatrzymał Basila, prosząc go by nie postępował pochopnie. Następnie stanowczo poprosił Kida i Apoo, żeby przerwali dziecinadę i zapytał, czy trójka kapitanów nie może ze sobą chociaż porozmawiać na temat przystąpienia ich załóg do sojuszu. Starcie z Kaidou Jak się później okazało, cała trójka doszła jednak do porozumienia i przystąpiła do sojuszu. Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym, ponieważ zarówno piraci jak i zwykli obywatele komentując odejście ze stanowiska Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz Jokera, zauważyli również dwie inne groźne informacje. Pierwszą był sojusz Słomka i Lawa, a drugą połączenie sił przez Kida, Apoo i Hawkinsa. Wzbudziło to pewien niepokój wśród mieszkańców wysp w Nowym Świecie i piratów pływających po tych niebezpiecznych wodach. Luffy zastanawiał się czy trójka kapitanów ma podobne plany co on i Law, ale jego sojusznik zaznaczył, że układ ten jest sprawą wyżej wspomnianej trójki. Tymczasem Kid zastanawiał się, skąd gazeta wzięła informacje o jego sojuszu i kim jest dziennikarz o przydomku "Absa". Według Eustassa człowiek ten często pisze niewygodne artykuły, dotykające wrażliwych tematów. Mimo wszystko pirat nie przejął się przeciekami, a problem zauważył w sojuszu Trafalgara i Luffy'ego. Kid był pewien, że jego przeciwnicy obrali za cel jednego z Imperatorów i zastanawiał się którego. Umiejętności i moce Diabelski Owoc Jego moc jest powiązana z magnetyzmem. Podczas walki z Marynarką Kid potrafił przyciągnąć spore ilości metalowych obiektów, tworząc z nich coś na kształt ręki, która potem przybiera ogromne rozmiary. Nie jest jednak pozbawiona palców oraz wyraźnie zarysowanej dłoni. Przypomina to mniej więcej Luffy'ego podczas używania Gear Third. W ten sposób może on uderzyć swoich oponentów w liczbie kilkunastu za jednym razem, a nawet odbijać laserowe ataki Pacyfisty. Gdy używa mocy swojego owocu, możemy dostrzec wyłaniające się iskry, więc może wynikać ona z elektromagnetyzmu. Jego słabością wydaje się być fakt uzależnienia od otaczającego go terenu, gdzie muszą znajdować się metalowe przedmioty, by jego atak był możliwy. Nie wiemy jednak jeszcze, czy to prawda, ponieważ taka sytuacja się do tej pory nie zdarzyła. Dominacja Dominacja Koloru Władcy Według Kaidou Kid posiada zdolność Dominacji Koloru Władcy. Bronie Kid nosi przy sobie sztylet oraz broń palną, pistolet skałkowy. Nie dane nam było jeszcze zobaczyć momentu, gdy używa ich w walce, więc nie wiadomo jak wysokie są jego zdolności w posługiwaniu się nimi. Podczas przeskoku czasowego, Kid stracił lewą rękę i zastąpił ją mechanicznym substytutem. Oznacza to, że częściowo stał się cyborgiem. Nie znamy jednak ofensywnych możliwości jego zastępczej ręki, ale jest możliwe, że może on łączyć moc Diabelskiego Owocu z siłą mechanicznego ramienia. Główne walki * Kid kontra Scratchmen Apoo (przełożona) * Kid, Trafalgar Law i Monkey D. Luffy kontra Marynarka * Piraci Kida i załoga Sercowych kontra Pacifista * Piraci Kida kontra Haritsu Kendiyo i jego załoga * Piraci Kida kontra załoga Rudowłosego (niepokazana) * Piraci Kida kontra sojusznicy załogi Big Mom (niepokazana) * Piraci Kida kontra Piraci Big Mom (niepokazana) * Kid kontra Kaidou (niepokazana) * Kid i Luffy kontra Dobon Ciekawostki * Podobnie jak Luffy, nie jest jedynym członkiem Najgorszej Generacji w swojej załodze. * Gdy Kid mówił o swoich doświadczeniach na Grand Line, wyjawił, że zabijał każdego, kto śmiał śmiać się z niego i jego marzenia zdobycia One Piece i zostania Królem Piratów. Luffy postępował zupełnie przeciwnie. Gdy załoga Bellamy'ego śmiała się ze Słomkowych za bycie "marzycielami", zamiast odpowiedzieć na zaczepki Bellamy'ego, Luffy powiedział, że szyderstwa pirata nie są warte walki. Słomkowy postąpił wtedy podobnie do Shanksa. ** Luffy uważa Shanksa za swój wzór. Z kolei Kid i jego sojusznicy planowali go pokonać. * Rany, które Kid zdobył podczas przeskoku przypominają rany Shanksa. Dorobił się on blizny na lewej stronie twarzy i stracił lewą rękę. Do tego obaj mają rude włosy. Jednak, gdy Kid zastąpił swoją rękę mechaniczną, Shanks nie zapewnił sobie żadnej protezy. Rany Kida są też bardziej widoczne. Jego blizna ciągnie się aż do klatki piersiowej. * W szóstym rankingu popularności Kid zajął 37. miejsce i tym samym został drugim najpopularniejszym Supernową, który nie jest członkiem załogi Słomkowych. Wyprzedził go jednak Law. Spadł o 19 miejsce z 18. w piątym rankingu. * Kid stracił rękę w trakcie walki z załogą Rudowłosego. Ciekawostki z SBS * Dzień urodzin Kida, 10 stycznia, pochodzi od kid-do, które może zostać przeczytane jako 1-10. * Nazwisko i imię Kida pochodzą od prawdziwych piratów. Nazwisko nawiązuje do trzynastowiecznego pirata i najemnika, Eustachego Mnicha, a imię do siedemnastowiecznego szkockiego pirata i kapra, Wilhelma Kidda, który także był nazywany "kapitanem" (ang. captain). * Ulubiona potrawa Kida to gołąbki. Nie lubi z kolei udonu z curry. * Gdyby One Piece miało miejsce w prawdziwym świecie, Kid pochodziłby ze Szkocji. * Jeśli Kid nie byłby piratem, to byłby handlarzem bronią. ** Killer, jego załogant, także nie lubi udonu z curry. Kid dzieli z nim też domniemaną narodowość. * Kid lubi słuchać muzyki i kolekcjonuje broń. Linki zewnętrzne * Wilhelm Kidd - artykuł na Wikipedii o piracie, po którym Kid dostał imię. * Eustachy Mnich - artykuł na Wikipedii o piracie, po którym Kid dostał nazwisko. Nawigacja ca:Eustass Kid de:Eustass Kid en:Eustass Kid es:Eustass Kid fr:Eustass Kid it:Eustass Kidd ru:Юстасс Кид zh:尤斯塔斯·基德 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Piraci Kida Kategoria:Najgorsza Generacja Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Postacie z South Blue Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Władcy